


Tu N'a Pas Sommeil

by queenbaskerville (orphan_account)



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Delphine Lasalle Lives, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, and i miss delphine and lorraine so, i just wrote this to get some practice writing lesbian sex, the writing ain't that good i just wanted to give it a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queenbaskerville
Summary: "You're late," Lorraine says when she opens her door."You should've told me that this was a formal event," Delphine murmurs. "I feel a bit under-dressed."





	Tu N'a Pas Sommeil

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so this is just because i wanted some practice writing lesbian smut. i actually drafted this in 2017 when i watched the movie for the first time. i went back today and skimmed it for errors and changed some corny wording to some that's hopefully less corny but this probably reads like a cheap porno. it be like that sometimes
> 
> i was gonna do the whole british-isms thing of pants = underwear but i didn't feel like it
> 
> title from that stromae song sommeil
> 
> this is set post-canon in a wonderful au where delphine doesn't get killed (we unbury our gays around here ladies)

 

When Lorraine opens the door to her flat, she's wearing a modest white button-up, one meant maybe for a business meeting or bank appointment, but the shirt is transparent enough that the black cups of her bra are very distracting. A glance down reveals that Lorraine isn't wearing any trousers, black lace underwear in plain view.

"You should've told me that this was a formal event," Delphine murmurs. "I feel a bit underdressed."

"Oh, you think you're funny, do you?" A smile crosses Lorraine's face before she steps back to allow Delphine inside. "Close the door. You're letting the cold in."

Delphine turns to close the door. "Do you need a bit of warming up?" she teases as she turns back around, but she's caught off guard by Lorraine's closeness to her. 

"You look positively frozen from all that travel," Lorraine murmurs, and then she's kissing her, hands rapidly unbuttoning Delphine's coat. Delphine helps, pulling the coat off and throwing it to the side as fast as she can. She reaches for the hem of her shirt to take that off, too, but Lorraine backs her into a wall, hands on her waist. Their hips collide when Delphine's back hits the wall, and Delphine gently pulls at Lorraine's lower lip with her teeth. 

Lorraine takes a moment to smile before dropping to her knees, unbuttoning Delphine's trousers and pulling them down to her ankles. Delphine kicks off her shoes and steps out of her trousers quickly, heart racing despite herself. Lorraine guides Delphine's legs apart just a bit with her fingers but then teases her, leaving her underwear on and kissing her thighs, ever so slowly working her way toward Delphine’s cunt. 

"Mm." Delphine starts to pull her underwear down herself, and Lorraine grabs her hands. 

"Getting a little impatient, are we?"

"I want you," Delphine breathes, and Lorraine kisses the inside of her thigh once more and then pulls down Delphine's underwear. Delphine barely has time to step out of that before Lorraine presses her face into Delphine's cunt, tilting her head upwards as if to let rainfall drip into her mouth. She slips her tongue out from between her teeth and licks the edge of Delphine's cunt, and then she surges upward and puts her mouth on Delphine's clit, kissing and sucking. Delphine gasps, her hips jerking forward. She puts a hand against the wall to brace herself. 

"Oh, god."

A few good licks and then Lorraine's tongue rolling around Delphine's clit makes her knees buckle, and she leans against the wall to regain herself, tilting her head back. 

One of Lorraine's fingers slips in her cunt and another pushes in a moment later. With every new motion of her tongue, Lorraine bends her fingers as if beckoning for someone to come closer, and Delphine's hips jerk forward again and again. She grabs Lorraine's hair with one hand, leaving the other hand against the wall, and she tries not to pull. 

"You're so wet."

Lorraine is smiling as she says it, Delphine can tell. 

"Lorraine," she gasps, and she spreads her legs a bit so it's easier for Lorraine to keep her head in place and push a third finger in. She moans as Lorraine continues licking and kissing her clit, her toes curling into the carpet. Lorraine starts to push her fingers inside Delphine rhythmically, still licking Delphine's clit. 

Lorraine moans into Delphine as Delphine jerks her hips again and cries out, clenching Lorraine's hair. 

"I'm going to come," Delphine gasps, and Lorraine starts licking and sucking her clit with more fervor, quickening her fingers’ rhythmic pumping. 

There’s that beautiful, hot moment where everything seizes up, and Delphine cries out. 

She sags against the wall after she comes. Lorraine thrusts her fingers in Delphine one more time and then pulls them out. She rises up to kiss Delphine, moaning into her mouth. 

Lorraine presses a kiss into Delphine's throat next, resting her hands on Delphine's heaving chest. "Let's go to bed," she suggests. 

Delphine grins, catching her breath. "Tired already?"

"I'll show you tired." Lorraine grabs Delphine and picks her up, shoving her against the wall again and pressing their bodies together. Delphine wraps her legs around Lorraine's waist and laces her fingers through her hair, kissing her fervently. They keep kissing as Lorraine carries Delphine into the bedroom. Lorraine's feet find the way by memory. 


End file.
